Sakura
by nakashima eru
Summary: Ia diam-diam menyukainya, meski tahu keberadaannya tidak lama. Chara: Sakura. Target: Red Eye #VALENTINEnoJIKAN *Happy Reading :D*


**Sakura**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **For #ValentinenoJikan**

 **Chara: Sakura**

 **Target: Red Eye**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah— menjadi manusia memang merepotkan!"

Gadis kecil. Usia sepuluh tahun, berambut pendek berwarna merah jambu di atas bahu dan punya mata tajam dengan bulu mata yang panjangnya agak berlebihan. Tangannya bergerak ke kanan-kiri berulang-ulang, menggesekkan selembar lap putih pada kaca jendela yang berembun.

"Sialan! Di tengah musim dingin begini harus mengelap kaca jendela! Pakai ancaman lagi!" gerutu si gadis, ia lalu bekerja lebih cepat hingga jaket kebesaran bertudung yang ia pakai bergoyang-goyang.

 _"Kalau nanti saat aku pulang jendela ini masih kotor, tidak kubuatkan makan malam."_

 _Flash back_ kalimat paling mengganggu hari itu terulang lagi di kepalanya, membuat gadis itu menautkan alis.

"Dasar Red Eye sialaaan!" ia meremas lap di tangannya.

"Red Eye..." Berkata lirih sembari menerawang bayangannya sendiri, ia lalu menjatuhkan lap dari tangannya, membiarkannya teronggok begitu saja di samping kakinya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan menghembuskannya pada kaca, membuat si jendela bahkan lebih berembun daripada sebelum ia mengelapnya.

Ujung telunjuknya yang lentik lalu menelusuri kaca berembun itu, membuat beberapa garis, lengkungan dan beberapa bentuk lainnya hingga akhirnya terciptalah sebuah gambar kepala jelek laki-laki dengan topi kupluk dan kacamata.

"Aku menyukaimu." ia lalu menempelkan dahinya sendiri tepat di dahi lelaki yang ia gambar tadi. Menutup mata, seakan menikmati suasana khidmat ciptaannya.

"Apa, sih yang kulakukan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" sementara wajahnya yang merah maksimal, ia memukul-mukul lemah gambar wajah di depannya. Merasa frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, ia lalu berbalik membelakangi jendela dan merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk di atas lantai dingin beranda. Matanya yang terkesan tajam memperhatikan pohon di halaman rumah itu yang seluruh dahannya tertutup salju.

Bukannya takut kedinginan berada di luar rumah saat musim dingin seperti ini, ia justru memandang lekat pohon yang tertutup salju itu seakan ia menjadi pemicu memori paling awal saat dirinya beralih dari peri menjadi manusia.

 **-0O0-**

"….kura! Sakura!"

"…."

"Sakura apa kau mati?!" Red Eye menggoyang-goyang tubuh berbalut jaket tebal kebesaran yang teronggok di bawah jendela beranda itu. Salju yang tidak mau berhenti turun membuat waktu yang sebenarnya masih senja terlihat seperti malam. Ia yang baru pulang kuliah tentu terkejut mendapati 'anak asuhnya' tergeletak di luar rumah seperti itu.

"Hoaahhm~" Sakura membuka mata berairnya perlahan sembari menguap bebas mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan. Red Eye yang tepat berada di depannya bernafas lega.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini, bocah?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku membersihkan jendela."

"Tapi kan bukan tidur di bawah jendela." Tanpa ingin meneruskan omelan, Red Eye membopong bocah itu masuk ke rumah. Saat ia berdiri sesuatu jatuh mengenai sepatunya.

Beberapa bulu kuning kecokelatan yang Red Eye tahu darimana datangnya membuat pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan protes tajam dan menarik topi kupluknya.

"Sakit tahu! Memangnya kau mau mematahkan tulangku?!" bentak Sakura.

"Mau makan apa malam ini?" Red Eye memasang senyum paksaan.

"Kau mengacuhkanku!" sebuah tonjokan lemah dari kepalan tangan kecil si gadis mendarat di pipi Red Eye.

 **-0O0-**

"Jadi, menu malam ini _omurice_ lagi, ya." Sakura menusuk-nusuk telur dadar pembungkus nasi itu dengan garpu mengabaikan tatapan peringatan di balik kaca mata merah di depannya.

"Jangan protes, makan saja." Sebagai koki di rumah itu, Red Eye tentu kesal jika makanan yang telah ia siap dan sajikan sepenuh hati layaknya dibuat mainan.

Prosesi makan malam pun berjalan damai seperti biasa, dengan Sakura yang sesekali mengomel tentang makanan dan lainnya yang langsung ditanggapi Red Eye sekenanya.

"Sakura, berapa lama lagi kau ada di sini?" Red Eye berniat membuka pembicaraan setelah mengelap bibirnya, membersihkan bekas makanan dari mulutnya.

"Ha? Sebegitukah kau ingin aku cepat menghilang?" Sakura menjawab tuan rumahnya setelah meletakkan gelas air putih pada meja.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Bulu di sayapmu semakin menghilang. Jika sudah tak tersisa lagi, apa kau juga akan hilang dari dunia ini?" Red Eye menumpukan siku pada meja dan menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada tangan yang bertaut, sedangkan matanya mencuri pandang pada sayap bocah yang ada di depannya yang kini sudah tak tertutupi oleh jaket kebesaran yang telah ia berikan padanya.

"Iya, dulu sudah pernah kuceritakan, kan? Aku berada di sini untuk menerima hukuman karena tidak sengaja telah terlihat olehmu. Dan masa hukuman bagi peri itu selama bulu sayapnya masih ada. Jika sudah hilang, maka hukuman kami juga selesai."

"Meskipun hukumanmu selesai bukankah kau akan kehilangan sayapmu?"

"Bodoh! Peri akan beregenerasi. Dengan sayap yang baru, seakan jiwa kami juga baru."

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, bocah! Lalu, berarti kau akan lupa denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula tidak ada yang ingin kuingat darimu." Sakura mengepalkan tangan saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Ia sangat terampil menyembunyikan perasaannya berkat kesan juteknya. Namun hati kecilnya sering kali memberontak, hingga saat itu tanpa sadar ia terisak.

"O, oi. Sakura kenapa kau menangis?" Red Eye menghampirinya, mengoyak rambut gadis itu dengan tangannya yang besar. Sementara tangan yang lain mengelus sayap berbulu rapuh yang kian berkurang jumlahnya.

"Red Eye, aku ingin saat menghilang nanti berada di tempat yang sama seperti awal aku berada di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah merawatku selama setahun ini." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Red Eye, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat _sweater_ pemuda itu. Suasana hening sejenak hingga suara gesekan membuyarkannya.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya mengelap ingusmu di bajuku!" Red Eye menjauhkan kepala Sakura dari dadanya dan langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan menggangguku di waktu-waktu terakhir berada di duniamu ini, ya!" Dengan lagak kesal si gadis bangkit berdiri, menunjuk dengan tegas tepat di depan hidung Red Eye.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kau telah menemaniku selama ini." Red Eye meletakkan tangan besarnya di ubun-ubun Sakura, membuat gadis itu menunduk merona.

"Aku ingin tidur." Suara lemah Sakura terdengar agak berbisik.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan di kamarmu—"

"Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu." Sakura menyela.

"He—ha?"

"Aku mohon." Dan Red Eye pun luluh dengan nada memohon Sakura.

 **-0O0-**

Saat Red Eye menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang memaksanya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kampus daripada di rumah, adalah saat paling sepi bagi Sakura. Sebuah aturan tidak tertulis yang seenaknya dikeluarkan Red Eye untuk Sakura berisi larangan gadis itu keluar rumah dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat masalah jikalau sayapnya terlihat orang lain.

Sebagai kompensasi agar Sakura mau menaatinya, setiap hari sepulang kuliah atau setelah pergi dari manapun Red Eye selalu membelikan bocah itu satu eksemplar _manga_ , entah apa itu judul maupun genrenya. Setiap hari pun Sakura selalu menyambut jatah hariannya itu dengan senyum lebar kekanakan, tak pernah merasa kalau _manga_ lah yang telah membuat perasaannya pada Red Eye kian berubah dari biasa menjadi tidak biasa.

Hari itu salju tidak turun. Namun udara tetap sangat dingin. Sakura menyadari sesuatu terasa aneh pada dirinya. Ia yang saat itu seperti biasa sedang membunuh waktu dengan membaca _manga_ segera meletakkan bacannya dan menuju wastafel untuk berkaca. Sejenak ia memandang intens pantulan dirinya lalu menghela nafas.

"Memang semakin memudar, ya." Katanya lirih sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh bayangan wajahnya sendiri di kaca.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura kembali menuju ruang tengah dimana tumpukan bacannya berada dan segera menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia fiktif di hadapannya.

"Chi-yo-ko-re-to." Ia membaca judul sebuah chapter baru di _manga shojo_ bulanan.

" _Va-valentine_?!" dengan segera ia membaca cepat isi dari chapter itu yang tentu saja mengenai perjuangan _heroine_ memberikan cokelat pada sang _hero._

Setelah selesai membaca ia bangkit dari duduknya, lari ke ruang tamu untuk menemui sebuah lembaran yang biasa menempel di dinding. Ya, kalender.

"Ja-jadi, besok adalah tanggal empat belas?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya! Padahal aku juga selalu merayakan _valentine_ dengan memberi cokelat kepada kak Nagisa si ketua divisi peri hujan."

"Yosh! Red Eye, bersiaplah, kau targetku kali ini!"

Setelah mengepalkan tangan penuh semangat, Sakura lalu meraih syal lebar yang memang disediakan Red Eye untuknya sebagai pelindung sayapnya agar tak terlihat meskipun ia selalu berada di rumah.

"Eh, tunggu. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli cokelat. Aaaaa- menjadi manusia repot sekali, sih! Andai saja aku bisa menggunakan sihirku!"

 _Pok_

Layaknya mendapat ide dadakan, Sakura menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri, bak orang tua yang menikmati teh hijau. Idenya membuat ia mengacak-acak isi laci mencari _cutter_.

"Ma-maaf Red Eye, aku akan membedah Kunugi- _kun_."

Ujarnya minta maaf meskipun orang yang ia mintai maaf tidak ada di tempat.

Kunugi-kun adalah sebuah wadah yang biasa digunakan Red Eye untuk menyimpan uang receh sisa belanja. Sakura sering melihat aktivitas Red Eye memasukkan uang receh sisa belanja pada wadah berwujud buah kenari tersebut.

Saking banyaknya uang koin dan beberapa lembaran membuat Sakura harus memungut beberapa yang sempat menggelinding di lantai. Sakura lalu berjalan dengan bibir melengkung ke atas pertanda hatinya sedang senang menuju pintu kulkas, dimana Red Eye dengan sangat rajin menempelkan bon belanja dari berbagai toko. Mata Sakura yang terlihat tajam semakin tajam saat menyusuri satu per satu nama toko dalam kumpulan bon tersebut, hingga akhirnya menemukan bon berlabel toko _'Matsukata Sweets'_. Ia memilih toko tersebut karena ada tulisan cokelat dalam daftar berbagai barang yang dibeli Red Eye.

Sejenak Sakura memang merasakan ragu untuk keluar, takut jika ada orang yang menyadari bahwa dia seorang peri. Selain itu juga takut jika ia menghilang dalam perjalanan membeli cokelat. Tubuhnya yang semakin memudar memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Namun, karena hati kecilnya yang begitu keras kepala dan keinginannya untuk memberikan cokelat kepada manusia yang pertama kali disukainya, Red Eye, Sakura meneguhkan hati untuk berjuang.

Setelah tiga kali menepuk pipinya, Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Salju turun sangat tipis mengiringi perjalanan gadis cilik itu. Selama perjalanan banyak pasang mata memandang aneh pada sosoknya. Dengan penampilan mengenakan syal yang hampir meliliti sekujur badannya dan tanpa alas kaki, memang sedikit aneh untuk pemandangan di musim dingin. Ia tetap berjalan dan fokus menggunakan mata tajamnya untuk menelusuri deretan papan nama toko. Beberapa ekor anjing bermajikan yang berpapasan dengannya sempat membuatnya ketakutan karena gonggongannya. Mungkin mereka sadar akan makhluk apa Sakura sebenarnya.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko dengan dengan mayoritas bangunannya dari kayu. Meskipun terkesan tua namun kayu-kayu yang dipakai ditata dengan kreatif, bahkan desain interiornya mirip dengan taman kanak-kanak. Papan nama bertuliskan _'Matsukata Sweets'_ terpampang sangat jelas dengan ukuran tulisan besar, menggambarkan kekerasan hati sang pemilik dalam usaha menggapai tujuannya.

Sakura meremas lilitan syalnya sebentar, mencoba mengusir ketegangan. Bel klasik yang terpasang di atas pintu berdenting tatkala gadis itu mendorong pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seorang kakek tua namun tubuhnya terlihat masih bugar.

"…." Namun Sakura hanya terdiam seakan masih asing dengan sambutan dari selain Red Eye.

"Kamu membutuhkan apa, gadis kecil?" si kakek mendekati Sakura dengan aura penuh semangat.

"Cokelat."

"…." Kali ini giliran si kakek yang terdiam sejenak akibat heran saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai Sakura.

"Syalmu—" tangan si kakek langsung ditepis oleh Sakura saat hendak menyentuh syalnya.

"JANGAN BERANI MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU, KAKEK TUA LOLICON!" sepertinya Sakura telah belajar mengenai kosa kata terakhir dari berbagai _manga_ yang telah dibelikan oleh Red Eye.

"HAH?! Lolicon katamu?! Aku memang suka anak-anak tapi aku tidak semaniak itu!" sanggah si kakek.

"Lalu kenapa kau berusaha menyibak syalku?!" Sakura ngotot sambil mengeratkan lilitan syal pada tubuhnya, berusaha keras menutupi sayap di punggungnya meskipun ia tahu si kakek belum mengetahuinya.

"Oi, jangan salah paham gadis kecil. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa syalmu mirip syalku yang dulu pernah kuberikan pada cucu temanku." Si kakek mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman gadis bertemperamen di depannya.

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran dan justru mengikuti si kakek yang ternyata berjalan menuju ke bagian rak cokelat.

"Aku mempunyai teman dari luar negeri yang cucunya sekarang sedang kuliah di Jepang ini. Cucunya itu sangat pandai _Kyuudo_ meskipun bukan orang Jepang. Dia sering mampir ke toko ini sepulang kuliah untuk membeli jajanan. Dia sering membeli banyak meskipun tinggal sendirian." Sakura semakin menaruh perhatian pada cerita yang didengarnya karena ia mulai berpikir bahwa si cucu yang dimaksud si kakek adalah Red Eye.

"Suatu hari dia mampir di sini sepulang kuliah saat salju turun begitu lebat. Dan saat salju mulai reda, aku memberikan syalku padanya karena aku tidak tega jika dia berjalan di luar hanya dengan memakai jaketnya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri." Si kakek lalu mengambil beberapa batang cokelat dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Perhatian Sakura spontan teralih pada cokelat batangan dalam kemasan yang ada di depannya. Ia bingung memilih dan terdiam dengan tangan kanan mengepal di bawah dagu.

"Kalau kau butuh saran dariku maka aku menganjurkanmu memilih cokelat yang ini." Tunjuk si kakek pada salah satu cokelat batangan.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Sakura reflek bertanya.

"Karena bocah yang kuanggap cucuku sendiri tadi paling menyukai cokelat yang ini." Si kakek sumringah.

"Oh…kalau begitu tolong bungkuskan." Sakura menuruti saja saran si kakek.

"Ini uangnya." Kata Sakura sembari menunjukkan beberapa recehan di genggamannya.

"Gadis kecil, kau harus membayarkan uangmu di kasir sana." Si kakek masih saja mau mengelus kepala Sakura yang tentu saja mendapatkan tampikan.

Setelah cokelat batangan dibungkus oleh si kakek yang ternyata bisa membungkusnya dengan manis dan Sakura berhasil melakukan pembayaran dengan benar, gadis itu melangkah dengan ringan keluar toko, meninggalkan si kakek yang terheran-heran menyaksikan beberapa bulu kecokelatan tergeletak di lantai tokonya.

Menyusuri jalan sambil bersenandung, Sakura terkesan sangat bahagia hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah salah mengambil jalan pulang. Bukannya berjalan semakin mendekati rumah, bahkan dia sudah tak tahu dimana saat ini ia berada. Ditambah salju yang mulai turun membuat suasana cepat beralih dari ceria menjadi suram.

Sakura hampir menangis saat ia menengok ke sebuah taman. Ketakutan dalam hatinya sedikit berkurang saat ia mulai memasuki area taman tersebut. Sebuah pohon sakura yang dahannya berselimut salju menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, di sini saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Red Eye." Gumamnya.

 _Pluk_

Bingkisan cokelat di tangannya terjatuh. Sakura mencoba mengambilnya namun kesulitan. Kali ini tangannya sudah sulit untuk digerakkan. Setelah cukup berusaha akhirnya ia berhasil mengambilnya dan segera meletakkannya pada bangku dingin di taman itu. Dengan menghela nafas ia duduk di bangku tersebut, pasrah apakah ia masih bisa melihat Red Eye sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang dari dunia ini.

 **-0O0-**

Berbagai pikiran tentang akan menghilangnya Sakuramengganggu pemuda itu hingga membuatnya terlihat _bad mood_ sepanjang hari sekalipun hari ini adalah hari yang katanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo nongkrong dulu di kantin kampus. Sambil _wifii_ -an siapa tahu nanti ada cewek yang mampir memberi cokelat." GOD, begitulah pemuda itu kerap dipanggil, menyeret lengan Red Eye seenaknya.

"Yah, paling-paling juga kita hanya dapat _wifii_ gratis saja, nu." Satu lagi temannya yang bernama Grip mengekor di belakang mereka sambil menyeruput kopi kalengan yang baru saja dibelinya dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Ng, aku ada urusan. Jadi akan pulang duluan." Mengabaikan tatapan heran kedua temannya yang sama-sama mahasiswa dari luar negeri, Red Eye berbalik begitu saja sembari melayangkan sebuah lambaian tangan berkesan 'berjuanglah'.

Jarak kampus sampai rumah biasa ditempuh Red Eye selama dua puluh menit berjalan kaki. Namun kali ini ia menempuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit berlari hingga ia hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai rumah. Keringat meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya akibat maraton yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan tangan agak gemetar ia memasukkan kunci pintu pada lubangnya.

"Sakura?" ia memanggil bocah yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya itu sembari memasuki tiap ruangan rumahnya sendiri dengan hati was-was.

"Sakura? Sakura!" merasa tidak menemukan sosoknya, kini perasaannya semakin kacau.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah pergi, bocah?" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruangan.

" _Red Eye, aku ingin saat menghilang nanti berada di tempat yang sama seperti awal aku berada di dunia ini."_

Layaknya kejutan listrik, ingatan tiba-tiba itu membuat Red Eye spontan bangkit dari sofa, berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sakura dalam ingatannya.

Langit yang suram menjadi latar belakang sendu saat ia berlari. Banyak mata yang menatapnya heran, namun ia mengabaikannya, terus fokus pada tujuan. Belum pernah ia merasakan kekhawatiran sehebat ini sejak ia dikabari bahwa ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu.

"SAKURA!" langsung saja ia berteriak hingga gadis kecil yang tengah duduk diam di bangku taman itu terkejut akan gelegar suara berat Red Eye.

"Syukurlah kau masih ada—" segera Red Eye memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Kali ini dengan pelukan pelan karena ia merasakan suatu keanehan pada sosok Sakura.

"Sakura, kau…memudar?"

"Mm." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk. Melihat hal itu Red Eye lalu berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu, menangkap pipi mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hendak mengusap kulit kenyal di wajah gadis itu saat Sakura berpaling, mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu." Sakura mengulurkan kedua tanganya yang dipenuhi gundukan salju.

"Apa ini? Es serut mainan?" Red Eye justru menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bodoh! Ini cokelat!"

"Eh?" tangan Red Eye lalu menyibak tumpukan salju di tangan Sakura hingga mendapati sebuah cokelat batangan bermerk tidak asing. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut berantakan Sakura yang sedikit tertutup salju.

"Se-selamat hari _valentine_ , ya."

"Eh? I-iya."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Bodoh! Mana bisa anak kecil sepertiku membuat cokelat sendiri! Aku membelinya di toko kakek tua."

"Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kata 'bodoh' dalam hampir setiap kalimat yang kau tujukan padaku?" protes Red Eye sambil menggigit cokelatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ada kilauan di mata Sakura saat menanyakan itu, yang membuat kontras dengan dirinya yang semakin pucat.

"Naiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Red Eye berkata setelah ia menyodorkan punggungnya agar gadis itu segera naik di gendongannya.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku akan menghilang di sini!" dan Sakura pun memalingkan muka dengan sedikit semburat di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Namun Red Eye bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan gaya ogah tapi mau ia meraih pungung Red Eye, merangkul leher pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Red Eye pun kemudian berdiri setelah posisi gendong punggung mereka sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Makanlah cokelatmu." Sakura berkata lirih di samping telinga Red Eye seakan berbisik.

"Iya, aku sedang berusaha menghabiskannya. Ngomong-ngomong, mungkinkah toko kakek tua yang kau maksud adalah toko kakek Matsukata?" kini mereka berdua mulai keluar dari area taman. Cuaca yang semakin kelabu membuat jalanan sepi.

"Iya. Jangan-jangan si cucu yang dimaksud adalah dirimu?" Sakura mengeratkan lengannya di leher Red Eye.

"Eh? Dia bercerita tentangku?"

"He'em. Oh ya, seharusnya aku menanyakan nama aslimu padanya. Sampai sekarang kau bahkan menyuruhku memanggilmu Red Eye." Sakura memakai nada cemberut.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah keberatan, kan? Kau bahkan terlihat bersemangat setiap memanggilku."

"JA-JANGAN SALAH PAHAM, YA?! AKU SEBENARNYA MUAK MENGUCAPKAN NAMAMU!" karakternya kambuh.

"Oh ya? Habisnya setiap kali aku berhasil menancapkan anak panah pada targetku, aku selalu merasa berhasil membuat mereka berdarah-darah." Red Eye tampak sedikit bersemangat menjelaskannya.

"Ih, mengerikan. Lagipula yang kau panah kan selalu benda mati, mana mungkin berdarah, dasar sok keren." Telunjuk Sakura menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Red Eye yang sibuk bergerak mengunyah cokelat.

"Hehe."

"Lalu saat kau tak sengaja memanahku saat aku pertama kali menunjukkan wujudku padamu, kau juga membayangkan aku berdarah-darah?"

"Tidak. Saat itu aku mengira kau burung yang sedang bertengger. Lalu saat anak panahku mengenaimu tiba-tiba sinar merah jambu memancar dari tubuhmu. Dan kau terjatuh sebagai seorang bocah." Red Eye mencoba membenahi posisi Sakura di gendongannya.

"Jadi kau menamaiku sakura karena saat itu aku berwarna merah muda?" Suara Sakura terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Begitulah."

"Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Pink Eye saja." Kali ini suaranya seperti berbisik.

"Hehehe."

"Sakura, kau ingin tahu namaku yang sebenarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Red Eye hanya terdiam. Beban yang ada di punggungnya kini telah menghilang. Tidak ada lagi berat yang ia rasakan. Tangan kirinya yang tadi menyangga Sakura di punggungnya ia tarik ke depan, dan ia mendapati sehelai bulu keemasan di sana.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Aaaaaa—kaget juga si Sakura dapat om Red Eye sebagai targetnya. Haha.

Untuk seluruh keluarga FAKI, Happy Valentine Day, ya!


End file.
